danganronpa_rebirth_voicesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayumu Fujimori
|height = 162 cm (~5'3") |weight = 47 kg (~103 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 70 cm (~28") |blood_type = A |likes = Empty places |dislikes = Construction sites |family = Emi Fujimori (Older Sister) Takeo Fujimori (Father) |participated = Killing Game |fates = Survived the Killing Game |status = Alive |affiliation = *Paticipants of the Killing Game *Precept's Peak Academy |previous_affiliation = Unknown |game portrayal = Kel}} Ayumu Fujimori ''(藤森 歩, Fujimori Ayumu)'' is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. His tiltle is Ultimate Unlucky Student ''(超高校級の「不運」, chō kōkō kyū no "fuun" lit. Super High School Level Bad Luck). He is the child of the politician Takeo Fujimori.Meet the Ultimates - Ayumu Fujimori=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CPvt9_CwrQ&%7CMeet the Ultimates - Ayumu Fujimori (Japanese)=https://youtu.be/WHj5bdXL67U[https://jisho.org/search/%E4%B8%8D%E9%81%8B Ultimate Title: Translation] Appearance Female Ayumu has a fair skin tone, magenta eyes, and long silver hair put into two long twintails. Her hair is tied by short dark blue ribbons and she has a prominent ahoge. She dons a blue gray sailor-uniform accompanied by matching colored thigh-high socks, a short, pleated blue plaid skirt, and light gray shoes. On her breast pocket is a symbol which is similar to a flower, probably from her previous high school, and a pin is on her right shoulder. Male Ayumu has a fair skin tone, magenta eyes and short silver hair with a prominent ahoge. He dons a blue-gray sailor uniform accompanied by a long dark blue trousers, and light gray shoes. On his breast pocket is a symbol which is similar to a flower, probably from his previous high school, and a pin is on his right shoulder. Name His given kanji name ''歩 (Ayumu) translates to "walk" or "counter for steps".Name meaning His surname kanji (藤森) is composed of the characters 藤'' ("wisteria") and ''森 ("forest").藤 (meaning) 森 (meaning) Personality A shy boy whose talent has caused him to become withdrawn from the world around him. He has the ability to accurately detect the feeling of others. Talent and Abilities History Before Killing Game TBF Killing Game Prologue TBF Chapter 1 As of this current moment, Chapter 1 has not been finished. TBF Chapter 2: Beyond the Surface lies a Deadly Sin Daily Life, Part 1 The morning after Nico's execution. Ayumu has a nightmare where Maiko and Nico appear blaming her for their deaths. Ayumu feels very guilty and apologizes several times. Ayumu even starts to think that she brought Monodora here. She wakes up as Monodora makes the morning announcement. TBF Daily Life, Part 2 TBF Daily Life, Part 3 TBF Class Trail, Part 1 TBF Relationships Emi Fujimori Emi is Ayumu's older sister. Emi got Ayumu to start crossdressing at a very young age. Seishi Yodogawa Ayumu canonically had feelings for Seishi. These feelings were returned, or at least appeared to be. It is unknown if Seishi truly loved Ayumu or if it was just a trick. The two had shared a kiss in Chapter 3, and were most likely a romantic couple. When Seishi revealed his true identity, Ayumu was mortified and heartbroken. The rest of their relationship is left unknown, but in the epilogue, Ayumu is shown burning all of “Seishi’s” books. Akira Tsuchiya TBF Aruma Todoroki TBF Kasumi Izumo TBF Kazuomi Samejima TBF Kego Sakuma TBF Maiko Kagura TBF Marin Mizuta TBF Mikoto Itsuki Ayumu feels normal to Mikoto but in Chapter 3, after finding out Seishi was one of the killers they temporarily switch spots of the protagonist. Misuzu Aisaka TBF Mitsunari Koga TBF Narumi Osone TBF Nico Himuro TBF Saiji Rokudou TBF Trivia * According to the creators on Discord, Ayumu is Bisexual and may have feelings for Seishi. ** It was also revealed that Ayumu, after Chapter 5, begins using they/them pronouns. * If the series was to continue, Ayumu would've survived the killing game. Gallery Meet the Ultimates - Ayumu Fujimori and Seishi Yodogawa ダンガンロンパ-Re Birth- 自己紹介動画（藤森歩&淀川星志） Tumblr ReBirth Fujimori Ayumu.png FANDOM ReBirth Fujimori Ayumu Full Body 1.png FANDOM ReBirth Fujimori Ayumu Full Body 2.png DRRB - Ayumu Fujimori (Male) - Fullbody Concept Art.jpg DRRB - Ayumu Fujimori - Symbol Details.png See also *Ayumu Fujimori on the Fanganronpa Wiki References Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10yppf28M6Q Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 2)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5CGJ37atOo Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Daily Life (Part 3)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CqK_Z_tpKo -Chapter 2: COURT PREPARATIONS-=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvzX0I0taI Danganrebirth-Voices: Chapter 2, Class Trial (Part 1)=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLIHl8L7diQ Category:Survivors Category:LGBT